Water Drops
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Seventeen ff. HaoSoo. Kolam renang


Sejak mereka sampai dihotel yang akan mereka tempati, mata Minghao tak lepas dari melihat kolam renang.

"Kau sepertinya benar-benar ingin berenang." Ucap Junghan pelan.

Minghao terkejut, "Hyung tahu?"

Junghan memutar mata, "Terlihat jelas dari wajahmu."

Minghao tertawa kecil.

"Tapi kita tak punya waktu untuk berenang Minghao." Ucap Junghan.

Minghao mengangguk, "Aku tahu… ah… padahal aku ingin sekali."

 **.**

 **Water Drops**

 **HaoSoo**

 **Seventeen ff**

 **Typos, OOC, DLDR, RNR**

 **.**

Malam hari, Minghao terbangun. Ia susah tidur. Selama beberapa menit dia terdiam. Di tatapnya member lain yang tengah tertidur lelap. Ia menghela napas, tubuhnya lelah sekali, tapi dia tidak bisa tidur.

Disingkapkannya selimut yang ia pakai dan turun dari kasur. Berjalan menuju jendela, menggeser gorden, dan melihat lautan cahaya lampu kota dari sana. Minghao mengacak rambut. Ia bosan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Minghao melangkah, sebisa mungkin tidak menginjak tangan Chan yang terjulur di lantai (anak itu terjatuh dari kasur dan tetap terlelap), berjalan berjingkat, melompati selimut dan tas yang berserakan.

Minghao menebak, jika Mingyu berada di kamar ini pasti dia akan segera membersihkannya, pemuda tinggi itu punya jiwa kebersihan setinggi badannya. Tapi sayangnya Mingyu berada di kamar yang lain, mereka menyewa dua kamar, by the way. Kamar sebelah terdiri dari enam orang dan kamar yang dia tempati tujuh orang.

Clack.

Minghao terdiam ditempat saat mendengar suara tetesan air dari arah kamar mandi. Sontak ia segera tersenyum lebar. Ia mendapat ide.

Dengan segera dia mengambil handuk dari dalam tasnya, membuka pintu kamar dan keluar dari kamar dengan membawa kartu kamarnya.

Tujuannya satu, kolam renang. Minghao tersenyum senang, akhirnya dia bisa berenang setelah sekian lama ia tak melakukannya.

.

.

.

.

CLACK!

Jisoo terbangun. Ia menguap lebar. Kembali bergelung dalam selimut, menghindari udara dingin yang menusuk kulitnya, mencoba kembali tertidur. Tapi dia tersadar sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali membuka mata dan segera terduduk cepat.

Tempat disebelahnya kosong.

Ia dengan segera menoleh kanan kiri, mendapati member yang lain tengah tertidur pulas, kecuali seseorang. Ia tidak menemukannya dimana.

Jisoo bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan hati-hati, mengecek kamar mandi dan kembali menatap kearah member lainnya.

 _Dimana Minghao?_

Jisoo mengecek pintu dan ia tak menemukan kartu id di samping itu. Jisoo berdecak. Malam-malam begini bocah cina itu malah pergi entah kemana. Ia kembali menoleh kearah member yang masih tidur. Haruskah ia membengunkan mereka?

Jisoo menggeleng, dia harus mencari Minghao sendiri tanpa harus membangunkan member lainnya.

Tapi, sebelum itu ia harus berpikir dimana Minghao berada. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Clack!

Jisoo tersentak, ia ingat. Tadi pagi ia mencuri dengar pembicaraan Minghao dan Junghan tentang kolam renang. Dengan cepat dia mengambil handuk dan keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

Pcak. Pcak. Pcak.

Jisoo menghentikan langkahnya, ia terengah-engah. Dilihatnya Minghao sedang berenang dengan senangnya.

Jisoo terdiam di tempat, ia tersenyum kecil.

.

Minghao menyisir poninya keatas dengan jemari. Ia tersenyum senang. Berenang menuju tangga dan menaikinya. Ia sampai di atas dan menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan pada lantai. Tetes-tetes air jatuh dari rambutnya. Minghao mendongak.

"Minghao…"

Ia terdiam dan terkejut saat melihat Jisoo disana. Minghao kehilangan keseimbangan.

Byuuurrr!

"Minghao!" Jisoo berseru dan berjalan cepat ke tepi kolam. Dilihatnya Minghao mencoba berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa? Maafkan aku mengagetkanmu." Ucap Jisoo.

Minghao menghela napas lega, ia memukul dinding kolam, "Hahhh… kukira aku bertemu hantu.." lirihnya.

Jisoo terkekeh, "Maaf."

Minghao mendongak, menatap Jisoo, "Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?"

"Mencarimu." Jawab Jisoo.

"Mencariku?" tanya Minghao.

"Y—ya. begitulah." Jawab Jisoo, entah kenapa dia merasa gugup.

Minghao tersenyum malu, "Thanks. Kau tidak ingin ikut berenang?"

Jisoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak ingin masuk angin."

Minghao mendengus dan tertawa, "Tidak akan terjadi yang seperti itu."

"Kau sendiri seharusnya jangan berenang malam-malam. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Nasihat Jisoo.

Minghao terdiam, ia menaiki tangga dan keluar dari kolam renang. Duduk di tepi kolam dan melihat langit malam.

"Minghao?"

"Lihat hyung, langitnya indah." Ucap Minghao.

Jisoo dengan segera mendongak, ia tertegun saat melihat bintang bertaburan dilangit dan sebuah bulan purnama disana.

"Uwaaah. Aku jarang melihat hal ini." Ucap Jisoo takjub.

Minghao tersenyum melihatnya.

Jisoo tersadar, "Kau! Kau harus segera ganti bajumu sebelum kau benar-benar masuk angin."

"Aku tidak akan masuk angin secepat itu." Minghao menolak.

"Ini menyegarkan hyung, kau harus mencobanya." Lanjut Minghao.

Jisoo menggeleng kuat, "Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?" tanya Minghao.

"Aku menjaga kesehatanku, tidak sepertimu." Jawab Jisoo.

Minghao mencibir, "Penakut."

"Bukan begitu. Lebih baik mencegah dari pada mengobati, Minghao." Ucap Jisoo sabar.

Minghao tertawa kecil.

.

Keduanya sudah terdiam selama beberapa menit.

"Ayo kita kembali kekamar. Jika ada member yang terbangun dan menyadari kita tidak ada, ini akan merepotkan mereka." Ucap Jisoo.

Minghao mengangguk, "Tapi sekali lagi hyung." Ucapnya.

Jisoo mengangkat alisnya bingung, "Huh?"

Minghao terjun ke kolam renang dengan menarik lengan Jisoo.

"WAAH!" Jisoo memekik.

BYUUURR

Keduanya terjatuh kedalam air. Jisoo bisa merasakan dinginnya air menyapa tubuhnya. Ia berusaha menahan napas. Keduanya berada di dalam air selama berapa detik. Minghao menatapnya. Keduanya lalu naik dari air.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku tidak mau!" seru Jisoo marah.

Minghao menunduk, "Maafkan aku."

Jisoo terdiam sebentar, ia menghela napas dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Minghao.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berenang sekali lalu kembali ke kamar." Ucap Jisoo.

Minghao mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum, ia dengan cepat memeluk Jisoo.

"Dingin, Minghao. Lepas.." Ucap Jisoo mencoba melepaskan pelukan Minghao.

Minghao berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan tetap memeluknya.

"Ming—ha—oo—" Jisoo memberontak.

"Ming—ha—umph." Jisoo melebarkan matanya saat bibir dingin Minghao menempel pada bibirnya.

Minghao menatap matanya. Dia lalu menjauhkan wajahnya yang merona dari wajah Jisoo.

"Ayo berenang hyung."

Jisoo terdiam, ia menggigit bibir dan wajahnya merona hebat.

.

.

.

"Brr… dingin." Ucap Jisoo sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi kain.

"Pakailah dulu bajuku, hyung." Ucap Minghao sambil memakaikan kaos pada Jisoo.

Jisoo mengangguk dan memakai kaos itu dengan cepat selagi Minghao beralih mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Aku bisa sendiri, lebih baik kau mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutmu sendiri." Ucap Jisoo.

Minghao mengangguk, dia segera mengeringkan tubuhnya sendiri dan juga rambutnya.

"Kalau bajumu kau berikan ke aku. Kau pakai apa?" tanya Jisoo.

"Pakai handuk saja cukup." Jawab Minghao sambil tersenyum senang.

Keduanya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"Gara-gara kau aku harus membawa baju kotor yang basah." Keluh Jisoo.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." jawab Minghao.

Jisoo mendengus lalu tertawa, "Lain kali mungkin aku harus mengajukan ide pada Seungcheol agar kita semua bisa pergi berenang." Ucapnya.

"Bukan ke manajer?" tanya Minghao.

"Seungcheol itu perantara." Jawab Jisoo enteng.

Minghao tertawa.

.

.

End

Epep absurd yaudahlah. Wkwk. Mungkin bisa dibilang lanjutan epep wo ai ni yg kemarin? XDD

Aku seneng kalau ternyata shipper mereka ga Cuma saya :3 ayo kita tos! XD

Btw, kemaren banyak yg nanya yg seme mana yg uke mana? Kalau aku sih sukanya Hao yg jadi seme, tapi… ya terserah kalian sih suka yg mana :3 

Ada yg baca ini? Jan lupa repiu ya :3


End file.
